Little Demons
by Dead Chick Walking
Summary: A collection of oneshots-poems-drabbles. Most funny. Some depressing. All demented. Rated T just in case.
1. Introduction

Well then. I seem to be publishing a lot of little random things. This is going to be my little 'folder'

It will contain all of the little drabbles and one shots.

You know, when you just randomly think of something and write a poem/story?

Yeah, I get those a lot. Most of them will be little 'plays' that were inspired on the TUC forums. Or perhaps a snip of roleplaying from 600 Feet Below.

But I need to stop blabbering.

_Delve into the demented scrawlings of a fourteen year old girl..._

Contents:

**1. Twitchtip:** A very sad poem about Twitchtip's (slightly crazy) life in the Dead Lands. All alone...poor rat.

**2. The Mission:** Odd oneshot thought up and written very late at night. Because you know you pictured rat's with british accents.

**3. I Must Be Dreaming:** First chapter in a story I may be writing. Creepy girl a trip to New York a chance run in with Gregor ??

**4. All These:** Bizarre demented poem. I don't know where it came from. Don't ask...I don't like visiting that part of my mind. It's dark in there.

**5. The Real Movie:** Play format. What happens on the set of Gregor the Overlander when they use the real characters?

**6. Pwning FGAL:** Snip of roleplaying. FGAL is Fluffy Gnawer Angst Luff

**7. Rats Need Therapy:** Play format. After figuring out that all the rats had twisted pasts. We decided to give them therapy.

**8. Hugging Random TUC Characters: **I manage to find Bane and Ripred and give them BIG hugs! --not up yet--


	2. Twitchtip

**Twitchtip;; A free verse poem;;

* * *

**

You'll never see the beauty I know

These shifting colors will never be yours

And you used be until

There was nothing left for me to give

But you'll never know all

These things that I know

And you hate me for it

Don't you?

And I know I'm so much better off

Alone, without all of you

Screaming curses at me

So I've had enough

I don't need you anymore

None of you will ever see

Things the way I see them

I know all this so why do I crave

The sound of someone's voice?

The sight of caring eyes?

That familiar smell of a friend?

I'd rather die than go through

This again

All this senseless hate

I'm done, I'm tired of it all

So leave me be, stop screaming at me

In the darkest quietest part of the night

When no one is there

And I would give anything to be cursed at again

Just to hear something besides the shallow beat of my heart


	3. The Mission

**So, here is a random fanfic. It is not based in the Underland. gasp It's about two Overland rats, who have been assigned a very important job. So of course, they're going to screw it up. And yes, one of them does in fact have a British accent.**

**

* * *

**

"Oy!" Naj called to me, "Oi'm freezin' me bleeding tail off out 'ere."

"Well freeze it off." I replied scathingly. I really hated Naj, he was such a dissagreeable little creature. Scrawny and brown, Naj had a sneaky look to him and for some reason I just never trusted him. Mama said it was because of his accent. Naj swears he came from across the ocean in a boat, like the ones we see by the harbor. I don't believe him, I don't have another explaination for why he talks so strangely, but I doubt he actually came here from another country. That is what humans call these groups of land right? Countries?

"Now, really, Sanga." Naj drawled walking up behind me, "Why's yeh got to be so mean? A rat's gotta be in'trested in 'is own welfare."

I scowled at him, "Well then why don't you run along home. I'll tell Gaishi why I had to keep watch alone." Naj glared at me, he was several years my senior but I had much more power over him. One, because he's a lowly gutterrunner, and two, because my mother is the head of our little mob.

"Cheeky li'l devil." He swore at me and shoved a clot of snow toward me with his tail. The cold flakes landed on me and I shook them off, but not before the cold got deep into my skin. I shivered. "Now yeh know 'ow I feel." Naj hissed at me triumphantly. I glared at him. "She's nevah gonna stop goin' down that hill." He observed looking back at our prey, a young human pup around two years old. "Is she?" he asked looking at me.

"I wouldn't know." I spat at him, I was still angry about the snow. What humans found so amusing about sliding down a mound of snow is something I've never figured out. My sharp eyes gazed around. "Wait! Where's the boy?"

Naj furrowed his brow and scanned the area with his beady little black eyes, "There. Sittin' on that big rock. Jus' starin' off inteh bleedin' space 'e is."

For a moment I wondered whether I should point out to Naj that the space wasn't bleeding. I figured it would be useless however, I wasn't sure what he meant by saying it was bleeding anyway. My eyes latched onto the human male. Those down below, as Gaishi called them, had termed this human boy 'The Warrior.' I had no idea what that meant but we were told to watch him and his sister. I was assigned to the little one, but her elder sibling was much more interesting.

"I wonder what he's thinking about." I mused silently, he looked pensive, and sad. Very sad actually, like there was some great weight on his shoulders. I found myself for a moment wishing that I spoke human so I could talk to him. He looked lonely.

"Oy! Sanga!" Angrily I pounced on Naj. He was really pissing me off today.

"If you say another word to me about how cold you are, or how many other things you could be doing right now, I'm going to cut you right open." I promised him grimly, to emphasis my point I waved my claws in his face.

"Alright." Naj said, looking indimidated. But then he gave me an evil grin, "I jus' thought you should know your li'l blighter is ge'n away."

My eyes widened in terror and I turned around to see the pup crawling into the tunnel that led...down there. A large cockroach was beckoning to her silently and she went readily. I was sooooo dead. "We have to tell them, Naj!"

Naj only shook his head smugly, "S'your fault. She was your watch y'know. You tell 'em."

"I can't!" I practically wailed. I was wringing my paws fretfully, how could I have let this happen?

"Righ'. So, um, exac'ly which 'them' are we talkin' about?" I grunted in frustration.

"_Them_! Stupid. Not Gaishi. _Them_! I'm not allowed to go down, and I don't know the way!"

"Oh." Naj said looking unconcerned. He absently picked at something stuck underneath his claws. "Well isn' tha' a damn shame?"

"You idiot!" I shrieked, "Someone has to tell them! If they find out that the girl slipped past them they'll kill you!"

"Me?" Naj protested looking affronted, "Why me?"

"Because, you know the way. You've got permission! You were the one who volunteered us for this stupid mission in the first place! Trust me, they'll come for you." I was breathing heavily. I wasn't going to get in trouble, but the pup was somehow important to those down below, and I didn't want to dissapoint them.

"Oh..." For the first time Naj seemed to comprehend the predicament we were in, "Righ' then. I guess I'll ge' goin'." With that he scampered off toward a nearby alleyway. There were several tiny entrances to 'the place' that only rats and cockroaches could fit into. With a sigh I sat down in the snow and ran my paws through my gold fur. This was turning out to be a rotten day. Looking up I saw the older human begin to look about in panic.

"Looks like it's a rotten day for both of us." I said quietly.


	4. I Must Be Dreaming

So, I started this story a while back. This is only the first chapter and I'm not sure if I'm going to finish it. It is the first person story of when I, yes I, go to New York and meet Gregor. I am not using my real name, Maevlyn Drea is my alias for this story, I picked it out of, perhaps not the sky, but definately out of thin air. Tell me what you guys think and I may decide to write the whole thing.

**

* * *

**

**I Must Be Dreaming  
Ch. 1. No Way.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, mum, I'm going to take a walk, ok?" I called over my shoulder to my mom. Don't ask me why I call her mum, it just rubbed off on me from some of my friends, I'm not British or anything, although I do a pretty good imitation of someone who is. Me, my mom Anna, and her boyfriend were staying in New York for Summer Break. The three of us were staying with a lady named Angie Crawford, she was one of the Gotham Roller Girls.

The roller derby league has to be the most tight-knit group after those crazy cultish KISS fans. My mom used to play roller derby in Atlanta, but she got hurt so much she had to quit. Nevertheless she still has a free room in all the major cities in the contiguous United States, which is really cool.

"Ok," My mom called, "Be back in an hour or so alright?" She was still unpacking but managed to stick her head into the living room where Angie and I were.

"M'kay." I nodded and grinned at her, she shook her head and was about to go back down the hall but Angie tossed something at me. I caught it, "Pepper spray? Um, why do I need this?"

Angie laughed and tossed her died blue hair, "Hun, you're a fourteen year old girl, you don't walk around New York without that." I shrugged and clipped it to my Invader Zim keychain. My mom looked worried,

"Do you think she should be going alone?" she asked Angie. Sensing that Mom was getting anxious, I headed toward the door calling over my shoulder,

"I'll be fine, mum."

"Maevlyn Drea!" She cried, I swore softly under my breath, she was going to make me wait until she was done packing and walk with me. But I was wrong,

"Here," my mom said and handed me my cell phone, "You might need this." I smiled at her and nodded stashing the phone in a pocket of my black cargo pants. Then I bolted out the door before she could change her mind, she was so over protective.

I walked out the door and the heat hit me full force, it was really hot out. I hated the heat but I still regretted I hadn't brought my hoodie. My black hoodie used to be my mom's and was way too big for both of us. It reached down to my thighs and had holes just above the cuffs for my thumbs to go through. My mom had made the holes but it was me who added the studs and staples around the cuffs and thumb holes. The hoodie was like my symbol, at my old school I had no name, someone just had to say, 'That creepy chick in the black hoodie' and everyone knew exactly who they meant.

I had just walked out of the apartment building where Angie lived when I knocked into someone, I had been walking pretty fast and when I hit them I stumbled and fell over backwards. "Oomph." I gasped as I fell down. My hands stung on the sidewalk concrete.

Looking up I saw a boy who appeared to be about thirteen, with dark scruffy brown hair that swept into his face and chocolate brown eyes. He was pretty cute and under normal circumstances I would have enjoyed 'bumping' into him. But this had actually hurt, my hand balled into a fist.

At school no one messed with me, I had an intimidating kind of stare and friends who would back me up; but really I didn't need that. I could easily take care of myself and the imprints of the studs from my hoodie had ended up on more than one person's face. As I gazed coldly at the boy I realized he didn't seem like someone I wanted to mess with. He radiated a kind of cool confidence and his hand also clenched, why he was mad I didn't know, I was the one who had fallen.

Of course, it would take a breath of wind to knock me over; I was twenty pounds under weight for a normal teenage girl of 5' 4". Then I noticed a little girl clinging to his hand, she looked around eight or so, but she was so tiny she could easily be five years old.

"Gregor…" she hissed at him, the boy, presumably Gregor, blinked rapidly for a moment as if trying to clear something from his eyes, and unclenched his hand. Then he turned to his sister,

"Sorry, Liz." he whispered.

Wait. Hold on. I was willing to chalk up Gregor as a funny coincidence, I mean Gregor wasn't that uncommon of a name; but with a little sister named Lizzie? That pushes the borders of coincidence just a bit far. Gregor turned to me and smiled sheepishly, he'd be about the right age too, come to think of it. He leaned down and held out a hand to help me up, I took it.

"Sorry, about that." he apologized, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's ok." I muttered and shrugged. I made as if I was about to keep walking, but he still had hold of my hand.

"I'm Gregor." he said taking advantage of his grip on my hand and shaking it.

"Maeve." I said, eyeing him in a kind of detached way. Right now I just wanted to get away from this weirdness,

"So, are you moving in here?" he asked gesturing at the front of the apartment building. So that was why he was being so nice to me! I had wondered. I had always been told northerners were rude, but he was pretty polite.

I smiled a bit, "No, I'm just visiting. You know, I'm a tourist."

"Shouldn't you be staying at a hotel?" he asked his eyebrow raised,

"Yes." I admitted, "But my mum has a friend we're staying with."

"Oh," Gregor said and nodded thoughtfully, "How long you staying?"

I shrugged again, "A month, three weeks if we decide to go to New Jersey."

Lizzie tapped Gregor on the arm, he jumped slightly as if just realizing she was there, "Oh, um, this is my sister Lizzie." he introduced her, she smiled a bit at me and I returned it. "Hey!" Gregor said as a thought came to him, "Are you hungry?"

I looked confused, "I guess so."

"I'm headed toward Mrs. Cormaci's apartment, she's a friend of my family's. I'm sure she wouldn't mind company and she's a great cook."

"I don't know…" I murmured and stuff my hands in my pockets. Why? Why did people always do this? I did everything possible to make myself uninviting and people would just randomly walk up to me and try to be nice. My grandmother said it was because I was an empath and I put out a good aura, my dad said it was because I looked lonely. I really didn't care why they did it, I just wanted them to stop.

"She makes the best clam chowder you'll ever have." Gregor assured me, "come on, New England clam chowder is a must have if you're a tourist. And I bet she'll read your tarot." He laughed a little. This was too weird…too freaking weird. Thirteen year old boy named Gregor, with a little sister named Lizzie, lives in an apartment, neighbor named Mrs. Cormaci who reads tarot and cooks. No freaking way. There was only one explanation, I had to be dreaming. This was one for the blog.

"I can read my own tarot if I want." I said smiling, if it was a dream no need to be mean right? "But, I do love clam chowder, sure I'll come."

"Cool." Gregor replied, matching my smile, "Come on, Lizzie, I'll drop you off on the way ok?" This last bit was directed toward his little sister. _I bet she likes puzzle games…_ I mused.

And so Gregor, Lizzie and I walked into the apartment building and stepped into the elevator. As we rode up I quietly wondered if Darth Vader was going to pop out of the ceiling or if my friend Cecelia was going to show up and kill everyone. One or the other always seemed to happen in my dreams.

------

An hour later I was sure I wasn't dreaming. I was comfortably full of the best clam chowder I had ever had, even better than at Cheers, and that was saying a lot. Lizzie had been dropped off at Gregor's apartment, I had lingered outside the door attempting to make myself invisible. Then we had walked down the hall to Mrs. Cormaci's.

Mrs. Gloria Cormaci was a rather plump woman with dark skin, not quite the color of a Hispanic person, but darker than most Caucasians. Her eyes were wide and hazel colored and her hair was pulled back in a shiny dark brown bun.

"So, are you one of Gregor's friends from school?" she asked curiously, she had a wide friendly smile and seemed like someone's gramma straight from a fairy tale.

"No," I said shaking my head. When I didn't elaborate further, Gregor told the story.

"We kind of bumped into each other as she came out of the building. She's staying with a friend of her mom's for a few weeks."

"Who are you staying with?" Mrs. Cormaci asked curiously.

I replied, "Angie Crawford." I was curious as well, mostly to see what Miss Angie's neighbors thought of her.

"Oh." Was all the woman said. I smiled a bit, with her tattoos, piercings, and blue hair Miss Angie stood out. A lot. "She's a good girl." Mrs. Cormaci continued, "A bit odd though." I stifled a giggle.

Then I jumped violently. Gregor, who was sitting beside me, jumped as well startled by my sudden movement. My hand slipped into a pocket down by my knee and took my phone out. No matter how many times it rang on vibrate I never got used to the sudden buzz in my pocket. I glanced at Mrs. Cormaci, who nodded. Flipping my phone open I said, "Hello."

"Maevlyn?" It was my mom.

"Yeah, mum."

"Time to come back. Knowing you, you probably walked the length of New York, so start heading back."

"On my way."

I closed my phone and said, "I have to go." Standing up I continued, "Thanks for the meal, it was lovely." Ew…did I say 'lovely'? Yeah, soon as I get home I'm shooting myself.

"No problem." Mrs. Cormaci said waving her hand airily, "Gregor, why don't you walk the young lady home?"

As if on cue we both turned a bright red and glanced at each other. "That really isn't necessary," I began, but she cut me off,

"Common courtesy, no one has it these days, he invited you over, so Gregor should walk you home." Mrs. Cormaci insisted, Gregor gave me a 'I'm really sorry' kind of look. I shrugged and played it off as no big deal. I thanked Mrs. Cormaci for the meal once more and then Gregor took me to the door and walked me down the hall.

Standing outside my apartment Gregor glanced at me awkwardly, "So, um…"

"Yeah." I said with a ghost of a smile, I held out my hand for him to shake,

"Nice bumping into you." He joked weakly as he shook the proffered hand. His laughter died out as I stared at him blankly.

"That sucked." I told him bluntly.

"Yeah," he replied, "but I had to say it."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll see you later." I told him and put my hand on the doorknob. For a moment I debated asking him some weird question just to see if it was actually real, but I decided against it. "My mum would kill you if she saw you, so you should probably go."

Gregor looked shocked for a moment and waited to see if I was joking. I wasn't just kidding and after a while he realized that and shot a furtive look at the door. "Ok then, see you."

We both waved and I was just about to open the door when I called to him, "Hey, where's the laundry room? I didn't see it." Gregor turned and was walking backwards as he replied, "Down the stairs in the lobby."

Grinning my evil smile, the one that my best friend swore I learned from Lord Voldemort, I walked into the apartment. Mom would send me to do the laundry eventually, and after that…well, we'll see what happens.


	5. All These

_Did you ever wake up one morning and have words literally burning in the back of your mind? Did it feel like you would explode if you didn't put them down somewhere? Did the finished product sound really cool, but make no sense at all? Well. This happened to me. It probably reads like jibberish to you guys, but I adore it. The poem is really more like a song...but anyway. I'm not exactly sure who is saying this poem. Probably one of the more demented characters. Possibly Bane, more probably Flay or Erin. Maybe even Shadowshiv. I don't really know. But it's cool._

* * *

**All These;;**

All these things I told you, things that I don't even know  
And with all these instigators, things are bound to show  
I cannot tell you anything, 'cause I'm not sure myself  
But with all these limitations, screw it all to hell.

Paint myself in black, just to give it a try  
Don't know what I'm thinking, the beholder's in the eye  
If you twist it this way, and if you turn it back  
Maybe you can see this, and see where it's at.

Yeah, I guess I'm a little conceited  
But that's because your too easily defeated  
I'll throw you down just one more time, and listen to the screams  
I think I'm just confused again, I don't know what it means.

With all these people starting things, and all these twisted lies  
I can't care for anything, I'll leave it for the flies  
And you can't show me nothing, that I ain't seen before  
Maybe I'll just kill you now, leave you on the floor.

These stupid little promises, written down in blood  
Writing, writing, on away, just waiting for the flood  
Yes, maybe I'm demented, and warped, and twisted too,  
But in the end it's clear to me, it's all because of you.


	6. The Real Movie

**So basicly me and my friend are chatting about the Underland Movie that everyone wants to come out and we decide it would have a bizarre outcome if...you know...the actual characters played the people in the movie. This is absolutely ridiculous and probably will make you think we're idiots. This is set in the scene where Gorger's rats have caught our Merry Band of heroes. (did I say merry band of heroes? if i did...please shoot me as I've lost my mind) Oh and don't read unless you have a sense of humor. K?

* * *

**

Luxa: -tying Gregor's dad to Aurora- Henry, help me secure him...Henry?

Henry: -stands idly- No, Luxa, we have no need to hurry now.

Ripred: No, I believe Henry has taken care of everything.

Henry:...

Gregor: -jabs Henry- your line?

Henry:...um...-looks off stage and whispers- _Line!_

Vikus: -whispers-'Henry had to.'

Henry: Ok...got it...-assumes evil look- Henry...Henry..._Line!!_

Ripred: -angry-Dammit, Henry! It's an easy line!

Henry: -defensive-Well you have all the good lines!

Director: CUT!

Ripred: -stalks off the stage- I can't work like this.

Henry: -to director- It isn't my fault!

Luxa: -rolls eyes-Yeah, right.

Henry: -whining- What's my motivation?!

Director: -annoyed- Why did we hire you in the first place?

Henry: -strikes a pose- Because. I'm sexy. And I'm Henry. You can't find someone else to play Henry.

* * *

(Off stage Ripred complains about the food provided the actors) 

Ripred: I specifically said: Shrimp in Cream Sauce! What is so hard about that?!

Gorger: You're too picky. Don't be a priss.

Ripred: No, really! Look at this...-gestures at the plate of shrimp- I see no cream! You know why? Because there is no cream!

Gorger: Yeah...uh-huh...-isn't paying attention-

Ripred: I mean, they gave you what you wanted didn't they?

Gorger: -nods absently as he watches Gregor walk backstage- Hey...

Ripred: Is it too much to ask for some friggen cream on these friggen shrimp for the friggen star of the friggen show...-rambles on-

Gorger: HEY.-jabs Ripred with his tail-

Ripred: WHAT?!

Gorger: Gregor's going backstage again.

Ripred: What do I care? ...oooooh. -evil smirk- I get it. And where is Luxa?

Fangor: -walkes over to the food table- Backstage, why?

(Gorger and Ripred start laughing)

* * *

(Henry and the Director are argueing) 

Henry: -desperately-You can't replace me!

Director: Watch me.

Henry: But...but I'm HENRY! I'm the one all the people come to see...well...all the teenage girls anyway -smirk-

Director: You forget your lines constantly.

Henry: Well maybe if your script writers were a little more interesting I wouldn't have trouble remembering my lines. They certainly work hard on Ripred's lines!

Director: More people like Ripred than you...

(the two are walking faster now, the Director is attempting to get away backstage and Henry is attempting to keep his job)

Henry: But...but...c'mon! Who else are you going to get to do Henry?

Directors: Are you kidding me? Cute sixteen year old guys are a dime a dozen and-cuts off-

(Both Henry and the Director stop. Gregor and Luxa are making out in a dark corner.)

Henry: -whistles-

(Gregor and Luxa pull away and blush.)

Director: Look...you guys need to stop doing this...

Gregor: Why? It's not like we're getting any work done around here...

Luxa: -sighs- I need to go get into makeup, my color is starting to rub off and I took my contacts out a few minutes ago. (walks off)

Henry: -thoughtfully- Hmmm Collins killed me off too early to have a pairing right?

Director: Yeah.

Henry: -hopeful-Do you think that could be worked into the movie? Like...I dunno...Gregor's really hot older sister?

Director: You're sick.

Henry: Psssh.

* * *

(Outside of Ripred's trailor Vikus is attempting to convince Ripred to come out, he's locked himself in.) 

Vikus: -begging- Please? We need you Ripred! No one else can be you, and you're the whole reason people will watch the movie!

Ripred: -sneer- Well you people should have thought of that.

Vikus: What do you want from us?

Ripred: Stuff...

Vikus: This is about the quality of the shrimp in cream sauce isn't it?

Ripred: -angrilly- There was NO cream!

Vikus: I'll make sure they don't skimp on the cream next time ok?

Ripred: I want a raise.

Vikus: What?

Ripred: Are you deaf? I WANT A FRIGGEN PAY RAISE!

Vikus: Ok.

Ripred: And a diet Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper.

Vikus:...a what?

Ripred: GET ME MY FIZZY BEVERAGE! With a bendy straw!

Gregor: -walks up after hearing the shouting- Wow...Diva.

Ripred: Don't make me come out there and go rager on your sorry Overlander butt.

Gregor: -scared- ok...-edges off-

* * *

(Curious as to what Luxa is doing, Gregor walks over to the makeup department. Luxa is sitting in a chair getting silver put in her hair. White powder has been applied to her face and she has her contacts in.) 

Gregor: -jokingly- Hey Luxa, you should probably make sure that stuff washes off. Remember last time when you were stuck looking like that for two days, because they hadn't found the removal stuff?

Luxa: -sneers- They wouldn't put me in permanent makeup. -turns to makeup lady- This stuff does wash off...right?

(Seeing the makeup artist's face Gregor decides he needs to leave.)

* * *

(Gregor walks up to Nerissa and Pearlpelt who are engrossed in a game of chess. Nerissa moves her Bishop) 

Nerissa: Checkmate.

Pearlpelt: No fair! You're a seer...

Nerissa: -laughs- Play again?

Pearlpelt: Yeah...I'll beat you this time...-looks up and notices Gregor- Oh, hey! What's up?

Gregor: Henry is being replaced, Ripred's a diva, we're way over budget, Ares is sulking, Boots ran off to play with Temp, and I think Luxa is about to bust up in there like Rambo.

Pearlpelt: Rambo, hm? -moves a knight-

Gregor: It's going to get ugly.

Pearlpelt: -sniffs disdainfully- People can be so uncivilised sometimes. -turns back to the chess game-

Nerissa: -grinning- Checkmate.

Pearlpelt: -roars and upends the chess board- CHEATER!

(All of a sudden Luxa stalks across the stage.)

Luxa: -screaming- WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT WON'T COME OF?!?!?!!? -begins pacing on the stage ranting angrily- I can't belive they did this to me! Permanent dye to save funds? Funds for WHAT?! And what am I supposed to do? Walk around New York like some freak!

(Everyone looks up and is staring at Luxa)

Luxa: This is stupid! How can they expect me to work under these conditions?! -rounds on Director- This is bullshit! This is ridiculous!

(The director stutters helplessly. A delivery person walks in.)

Delivery person: Um...I have a Diet Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper for a...um...'Ripred'

Luxa: -looks shocked- Ripred is getting Dr. Peppers at a flick of his tail and I have to walk around with silver hair?! -draws sword-

Pearlpelt: This could get violent.

Gregor: On the count of three...RUN.

(Luxa storms back to the Makeup department muttering about, "I'll show THEM permanent." and everyone bolts for the exits)

(A few minutes later Luxa walks out with a smirk on her face.)

Gregor: Are they still alive?

Luxa: Yeah...I think...

(Everyone groans.)


	7. Pwning FGAL

This is from my RPG 600 Feet Below. Long post that's basicly a songfic. I just felt like I had to post it...'twas bored.

**ALL HAIL SASR FGAL!!!!**

**SASR;;** _Slicer and Striker Romance.  
_**FGAL;;** _Fluffy Gnawer Angst Luff (the new yaoi!)_

_

* * *

Can you forgive me again? I don't know what I said, but I didn't mean to hurt you._

As soon as the painful words had passed her lips, Slicer felt lighter. Like those words had been demons pulling her heart down into the darkness in which she had so recently dwelled. But her feeling of release cost her something that she wasn't ready to give away.

_I heard the words come out. I felt that I would die, it hurt so much to hurt you._

Slicer's brilliant eyes met her partner's. What she saw within them made her want to cry, to scream, to throw herself into a wall or over a cliff. The sheer knowledge that she had caused so much pain and hurt stabbed into her heart and soul like claws dragging their razor sharp edges through her flesh. In Striker's eyes she saw torment, she saw the anguish that had come from her words. Simple words, 'I hate you,' and yet they did so much damage.

_Then you look at me. You're not shouting anymore. You're silently broken._

His deep chocolate brown eyes lowered, and refused to meet her own. She wished he would look up again, so that she could convey the regret she felt and could not put into words. 'You're not the only one,' these were simple words as well, but unbeknownst to Striker they invoked so much pity and compassion in Slicer that she wanted to die. She knew hate, knew how to feel it and knew how to take it. Her father and two of her siblings hated her. And many of the rebels felt a deep loathing fear. The few friends she had, she was certain they would leave her if they found out her secret. Slicer never felt so close to anyone than she did Striker at that moment. The moment when he thought she hated him.

_I'd give anything now, to kill those words for you._

How wrong he was. If Striker had known how utterly mistaken he was when he said those words, he probably would have laughed. Slicer was an easy person to hate, for all the things she had done, and all the things she had said. It was a shock to her that he could say that after the biting comments she thrown at him, but he had not yet begun to even comprehend the worst. "You would," she whispered,

_Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you." But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah._

"It would be easy to hate me," her voice was so quiet she could barely hear herself, barely sense the self-loathing that was hidden deep within her words, "If you knew anything of me." Anyone could hate Slicer if they knew the truth. She even hated herself. In the deepest quietest part of the night, when she was alone with no one to hear her, she would curse herself. And curse the fates that had made her who she was.

_'Cause you were made for me, somehow I'll make you see, how happy you make me._

Suddenly she couldn't stand being there any longer. The Arena seemed so much smaller than when she first walked in, and it was suffocating her. Perhaps she would tell Striker the truth, but it would not be here. Not here, in the midst of the very people they were working to kill. Slicer didn't want to be home, but she didn't want to be here. She wasn't sure where she wanted to be other than a quiet spot where she could think and sleep off the mind clouding effects of the alcohol she had consumed.

_I can't live this life, without you by my side. I need you to survive._

"Come on," Slicer said finally after her long silence, "We need to get out of here." Her eyes downcast in her own guilt she began walking past Striker toward the exit. As she passed him, she whispered quietly, "I know you didn't lie." Another sigh released the words, "And I could never truly hate you."

_So stay with me. You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry._

_

* * *

_

**P.S. Slicer is mine, Striker is Lulu's. The song is Forgive Me by Evanescence.**

**P.P.S. I haven't forgotten about my other stories...I'm just very busy.**

**P.P.P. S. If anyone reading this has ever seen 'Invader Zim' this is my shameless plug for my story 'It Takes Two for a Massacre' and here is another shameless advertisement for an Invader Zim story that I don't feel is getting enough attention, after reading my story go read: 'Hospital Jello'**

**P.P.P.P.S. Are you annoyed with me yet?**

-DCW


	8. Rats Need Therapy

**Rats Need Therapy.**

_This was spawned during a conversation where my friends and I decided that Ripred, Twitchtip, and Pearlpelt were all demented. So they need therapy._

* * *

**News Reporter:** Today three giant rats found rampaging in Central Park were taken into custody. Officers found that the rats didn't have malicious intent, but infact were in need of psyciatric care. This is the first ever session with giant talking rats. Let's watch.

**Case Study 1**-Twitchtip  
(TTwitchtip PPsychiatrist)

**T:** -ditzy kind of voice- And then, they were all 'You have to leave' and I was all, 'but I can smell like...everything' and they were like, 'duh.'  
**P:** -scribbling on notepad- And then what happened?  
**T:** -casually- Oh, you know...the usual...I was taken in by this like...sarcastic rager rat, and then starved in a pit.  
**P:** And how did that make you feel?  
**T:** -normal voice, she was obviously pretending to be airheaded- How the hell do you think that made me feel?!?

**Case Study 2**-Ripred  
(RRipred PPsychiatrist)

**R:** I'm tellin' you doc, the shrimp in cream sauce made me do it...  
**P:** -disbelieving- You attacked a human civilization called the 'Fount' for shrimp in cream sauce?  
**R:** Haven't you been listening? Geez...stupid human. I'm keeping this couch by the way. -stretches-  
**P:** Oh no you aren't.  
**R:** -hiss-  
**P:** Sir, may I remind you you are here for violent conduct?  
**R:** What else is new? -shrug-...The couch is mine.

**Case Study 3**-Bane  
(BBane PPsychiatrist)

**B:-**sobbing- My daddy never looooved meeeeeee...  
**P:** -awkwardly- There...there...ummmm...its ok...-pats shoulder-  
**B:** -odd personality switch- What the hell are touching me for?? Pervert! Help!!! Help!!  
**P:** O.O  
**B:** -another personality change- -dark sinister voice- I will kill you, and then...-dramatic music- I'm going to eat you...  
**P:** O.O Someone get him the hell away from me!!

* * *

**Case Study 4**-Twitchtip -followup-  
(TTwitchtip PPsychiatrist)

**P:**Alright, lets look at your notes. Apparently you are a 'scent seer' and can smell people's secrets and the rats cast you out of their lands because of it. You then lived on your own in a place no one is supposed to be able to live, met a sarcastic rat, and took a trip across an uncrossable ocean? And then you were left in a giant maze? And then confined to a pit and tortured for information? Your closest friends thought you were dead because everyone else did, and some how you managed to escape?  
**T:** Yes.  
**P:** I got all that right?  
**T:** -glare- It smells like you don't believe me.  
**P:** well...  
**Ripred:** -randomly popping in- Oh come on, Twitchtip, you lived with me for months and can't smell the sarcasm dripping out of her mouth?  
**P:** This is a private session!!!!  
**Ripred:** Whatever, I've come for my couch.


End file.
